The invention is directed toward a swivel handle assembly. As originally conceived the swivel handle assembly was intended for use on assault rifles. The disclosure will be written with firearms as the central focus of the utilization for the swivel handle assembly. However, it should be recognized that the firearm may be interchangeable with any tool or device and the description of the use of the swivel handle assembly on a firearm should not be seen as limiting the scope of the invention but rather as being illustrative of the use of the swivel handle assembly on a tool.
Standard assault rifles are configured to be held with both hands of a user. One hand of a user is placed on grip handle and the user can pull the trigger. The user can then utilize the non-trigger hand to hold the extended fore part of the gun. Normally, the user can support the fore part of the gun by placing the non-trigger hand under the rail section of the rifle. The rail section is configured such that additional elements and components may be attached to the rail for utilization by the user. One such additional component which a user can add on is a handle for use in the fore section of the rifle.
Standard handles which may be added to the rail are normally static, in that the handle is always extended downward from the rail in an unmovable position. Moveable handles were then implemented. These moveable handles extended downward from the rail section but could be flipped upward, in-line with the barrel, when not in use. These standard handles though are highly limited. They only provide one or two positions for users—either fully up or fully down. Additionally, these handles are only positionable in-line with the barrel of the rifle. These limitations do not take into account the preferences of the user who may want the handle in an out of line position or at a customizable angle. What is needed is a swivel handle for a firearm which is provides a full scope of rotation for the user and may be locked into any position chosen by the user.
The same problem is encountered through the use of other tools utilizing handles. Most handles on tools are fixed in a set position without regard for user preference as to the angle of the handle. What is needed for these tools is a swivel handle providing a full scope of rotation which may be locked into a position chosen by the user.